


I Put A Spell On You

by AndreaLyn



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Durincest, M/M, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili finds himself capable of only speaking truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Put A Spell On You

It is Kili’s trusting heart that spells his undoing.  
  
When Thorin insists that elves are not to be trusted, he should have listened. Instead of being suspicious of their motives, Kili spends the night in Rivendell bemoaning his inability to say what he truly wants to the people who matter the most while an elf listens keenly. “With anyone else, I ramble on like you can’t stop me,” he sighs. “But with Fili? With Uncle? I can’t tell them the things that matter most. _Especially_ when it comes to Fili.” This goes on for the majority of the night until the elf hands Kili a goblet of elven wine.  
  
“I believe this shall aid you in your troubles,” the elf says.  
  
Trusting in someone whose name he does not even know, Kili drinks.  
  
When he’s roused in the middle of the night, he feels beyond strange. “Dwalin,” he hisses. “I think something’s wrong.”  
  
“Right you are. We’re surrounded by elves,” Dwalin confirms. “C’mon. We’ve got to move. On your feet, boy.” Kili struggles to his feet, swaying with the sign of a man who’s drank too much. The rest of the dwarves do not notice, but Fili does.  
  
Kili isn’t sure he expected anything different.  
  
Fili slides his arm around Kili’s waist and holds tight. Kili’s heart begins to race at Fili’s close proximity and he begins to remember all the things he told the elf last night about being speechless in the face of those who need to hear him the most. “You’re flushed, Kili,” Fili murmurs with concern. “Are you feeling well?”  
  
“I drank something,” Kili blurts out.  
  
 _What?_  
  
He’d had a ready lie on his lips, but it had refused to come out. Instead, he’s stuck telling Fili what he’s done.  
  
“I’d say you drank many somethings,” Fili laughs softly, pulling Kili tighter as he accompanies him through the narrow pass back to the wild lands. “Don’t you worry. I’ll be looking out for you,” he says, accompanying his promise with a lingering kiss to Kili’s temple. It makes him drift into Fili’s touch like he’s still drunk on exotic wines.  
  
He takes Kili’s satchel from him to alleviate the weight despite Kili’s protest that he can handle it and takes several paces forward until he walks before Kili, protecting him much the same as he did when they were younger.  
  
It also gives Kili a very lovely look at the way Fili’s arse looks, even beneath all the layers. He offers a forlorn sigh and continues to walk, resigning himself to figuring out his strange turn of tongue later. When they break and set up camp, Kili makes sure that Fili is sound asleep before he climbs over the other dwarves to Oin’s side.  
  
“Oin.”  
  
Nothing but snoring.  
  
“ _Oin_!” Kili hisses, shaking him awake. “I need your help!”  
  
Oin gestures to his hearing piece. “Speak up!” he shouts, which incites panic in Kili that someone might overhear – Thorin or, worse, Fili.  
  
Kili’s eyes widen as he weighs his option. He could ask for help and have it become well known in the camp or he could keep his mouth shut. The latter option is beginning to look better by the second. Whatever draught that Oin might provide him with won’t do much good if his condition is well-known to all those around him.  
  
“Nothing,” he says glumly and wanders as far from Fili as he can manage.  
  
While the rest of the Company is too tired to pay much notice, he does feel one set of eyes upon him. “Is something wrong?” Bilbo asks quietly. “Not that I can offer much help. What can a burglar do? And hardly an expert one!” he adds, accompanied by nervous laughter.  
  
Kili looks at Bilbo, eager for any kind of help.  
  
“Do you believe in dark powers?”  
  
“We have a wizard in our company. I would be fool not to,” Bilbo says, but his gaze is not fixed on Gandalf. Rather, he is staring at Thorin’s sleeping form. Kili tilts his head to the side as he tries to understand why Bilbo would do this, but doesn’t understand. “What is it you think is happening?”  
  
“I keep saying what I’m thinking. I’m not very dishonest, to begin with,” he admits, “but there are some things I don’t want to say to certain people. They’ll hate me if I do.”  
  
“Who will hate you?”  
  
“Kili?” Fili’s tired voice interrupts the conversation. Kili cranes his neck up to see his brother standing above him with his eyes half-open and his hair rumpled. Kili bites his tongue to prevent himself from asking if someone had done that to him or whether the ground has robbed Kili of the pleasure of mucking him up so beautifully. “What’re you doing up? Come along, brother,” he coaxes, holding a hand out to him. “You know I can’t sleep without you.”  
  
Kili takes hold of Fili’s hand and hurries along to where they’ve set up for the night.  
  
“Bilbo keeps staring at uncle,” Kili whispers. “He does it even when we’re not talking about him. Do you think he’s an agent of the enemy sent here to spy on uncle and hurt him?”  
  
Fili looks across the camp to where Bilbo is settling down for the night. “I don’t know,” he murmurs, watching as Bilbo’s expression softens when Thorin gives a soft snuffle in his sleep. “I don’t think that’s ill intent, Kili. I think that’s quite a different intent all-together.”  
  
“You think Bilbo wants to bed Thorin?”  
  
“I believe the thought has occurred to him once or twice, by now,” Fili says with a chuckle, shifting until he surrounds Kili’s body with his own – providing comfort and warmth all at once. It is torture and he is only glad that when he whispers as much, Fili is already too close to sleep to properly hear.  
  
*  
  
The journey keeps Kili quiet for the most part, but he finds he cannot keep his tongue to himself after nearly losing Fili to the stone giants. When he thought his brother destroyed, Kili did not hold his tongue and let out a plaintive and heartrending cry to the world, shoving Thorin aside when Fili was seen to be well.  
  
“Fili,” Kili breathes sharply. “Fili, you’re alive!” he says, heart singing with joy to see the sight.  
  
“Did you doubt me?”  
  
“I thought you were dead. I can’t lose you, especially not when I’ve been lying to you for so long. I can’t lose you with a lie living between us,” he babbles as the rest of the dwarves pack themselves up. The need for urgency is clear and though Fili looks desperate to know what Kili is talking about, their uncle is calling for them to scout the caves.  
  
Fili presses two fingers to Kili’s lips. “Hush, Kili,” he soothes. “I’m alive and well. Whatever it is you’re keeping from me, we’ll talk about after we find shelter for the night.”  
  
Their discussion never comes to pass. Instead, Kili finds himself fighting for his life again and feels grateful that amid the roars and the screeching of the goblins, no one can hear his impassioned and desperate insistence that if anyone lays a hand on Fili’s hair, he will rip the heart out of their misshapen chests.  
  
By the time they reach their safety on the carrock and Thorin’s safety is assured, Kili feels as if he’s lived three whole lifetimes in the span of one. He drifts closer to Fili’s side, nudging him with his elbow when Thorin embraces Bilbo as if he’s Erebor personified.  
  
“I don’t know that Bilbo will restrain himself to thoughts, now,” Fili says fondly, turning to Kili as the rest of the dwarves begin their descent. “We can talk now, Kili.”  
  
“I fear another invasion by air,” Kili says, and it must be true because it passed his lips. “Thorin, we’ll watch the back of the party,” he calls out to their uncle. He’s grateful that Thorin seems to be paying slight attention, because the rest of it is centered on Bilbo Baggins with stunning ferocity. “Something happened to me in Rivendell. I drank something and ever since, I haven’t been able to tell a lie. Everything I think, I say, lest I pinch myself so terribly hard that it pains me.”  
  
Fili reaches out to take hold of Kili’s hand. “And what is the lie you’ve been keeping from me?”  
  
“I nearly lost you before I could say how very much you mean to me.”  
  
“Kili,” Fili laughs softly. “I knew that.”  
  
“No, Fili, you don’t,” Kili says, pained to admit that the truth is far beyond what lies on the surface. “I _love_ you. I think that I shall love nothing else in the world the way I do. I think of not touching you and I go cold. I dream of kissing you and those dreams are beginning to bleed into my waking life because I’ve nearly kissed you at least ten times today alone, even amidst all this danger and death.”  
  
Fili stands there silent.  
  
“I needed you to know. If you died before I told you, I’d be distraught. Though, please don’t die,” Kili begs. “I can’t live without you,” he says, pointing to his lips. “See? Truth.”  
  
“You want me … romantically?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Physically?”  
  
“Aule, _yes_ ,” Kili barely refrains from moaning the word.  
  
“Perpetually?”  
  
“Fili,” Kili growls, not sure how he’s going to prove it to him. He decides that action is going to have to speak louder than words. He makes sure the last of their Company has begun their descent before he grabs Fili’s braids in one handful of hair and pulls him close to kiss him possessively, living every dream he’s had of pressing his lips to Fili’s and enjoying the tickling brush of Fili’s moustache against his chin. He kisses Fili until his knees buckle slightly and he swoons forward into Fili’s waiting arms.  
  
And, most important of all, Fili is kissing him back.  
  
Kili eases back, drunk on the kiss and the touch. “Does that prove to you how I want you in every way?”  
  
“You’re my little brother, Kili,” Fili protests softly. “I never dreamed you could want what I did.”  
  
“I do. I have. It’s been difficult for me to tell you,” Kili says. “I never even dreamed it possible that you would want me like this. I didn’t want to tell you because I couldn’t find the right words to say it to you.”  
  
“You?” Fili laughs. “You say everything on your mind.”  
  
“Everything but what’s important,” he confirms, unable to keep apart from Fili this long now that he can take what he wants. He slides his hands down into the fur of his coat and pulls himself closer. “Do you think I can tell a lie again?” he asks hopefully. “Now that I’ve finally been able to say what I mean to you?”  
  
“Well,” Fili begins.  
  
“Boys!” Thorin’s sharp voice interrupts. “Get a move on! We’ve got a great deal of ground to cover and not much time to do it in.”  
  
Kili huffs and rolls his eyes, earning a glorious laugh from Fili that’s as bright as a bell.  
  
“We’ll find out soon enough,” Fili promises, nodding to the descent. “You first. You can enjoy the view as I come down.”  
  
“Quite the ego,” Kili groans. “It’s a shame I love it so much.”  
  
“I like you being truthful,” Fili says, standing at the top as Kili begins to grasp a foothold and begin making his descent. “It does wonderful things for my self-esteem,” he says, waggling his brows. “And if you didn’t already know,” he goes on, perched on the edge of the rock. “I love you with all my heart, as well. Kili,” he says fondly. “My one.”  
  
Kili grins like a madman and the mood doesn’t diminish through the night. He truly thinks he might be this happy for the rest of his life if Fili stays at his side.  
  
*  
  
Kili discovers his ability to lie again when they reach Beorn’s home. He’s positively bursting with the news and eager to tell Fili that he’d found out in the middle of telling Bofur that his story about his hat _was_ absolutely fascinating. He wrings the remaining wetness from his hair and pushes on the bedroom door he thought he’d saw Fili enter.  
  
…only to find that he’s very, very wrong about who this bedroom belongs to.  
  
“Uncle!” Kili stammers.  
  
“U-uncle?” Bilbo echoes, throwing a look of sharp bewilderment at Thorin. “He’s your nephew!?”  
  
“You didn’t know?” Fili murmurs, having popped up behind Kili after the door had been pushed, open. Kili had not intended to find Thorin between Bilbo’s legs, thrusting into the hobbit. “Oh! Well, that’s an unexpected scene.”  
  
“Get out,” Thorin growls at the two.  
  
“But…!” Kili says, propping the door open before Fili can shut it. “I’m glad you’re happy!” he shouts, even as Fili drags him away.  
  
They shut the door and dissolve into bursts of shocked laughter.  
  
“At least now someone else will be making noise at night,” Fili says brightly, goosing Kili’s arse as he urges him along. “Come along, now. Thorin might very well be done and I don’t want to see whether he will take an axe to us.”  
  
“Or worse,” Kili says amidst his laughter. “If Bilbo will use Sting to defend Thorin’s honour!” He drags Fili closer, nuzzling his neck. “I was coming to tell you that I could lie again,” he says, pleased. “Whatever the elf gave me, it wore off!”  
  
“Never mind, that,” Fili murmurs. “Come along, Kili dearest. Uncle’s got me in quite the mood,” he says, yanking on Kili’s hand to tug him into the nearest waiting bedroom where Kili tells neither truth nor lies – merely exalts Fili’s name as _loudly_ as possible to counteract all the noise coming from Thorin’s guest room.  
  
As far as Kili is concerned, it’s _perfect_.

 


End file.
